Don't Leave Me Alone
by Cherri Dragon
Summary: Son Pan is a young homeless mother to a baby girl. Trunks Briefs is a weathy and successful Presedent of Capsule Corp. What sparks and shocks will fly in there lives as they blend?
1. Ch 1: Let Me In

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or any of its characters.  
AN: Hey! This story's pretty much an adaptation of a Korean drama I saw called Miss Majesty. I don't speak Korean and therefore didn't understand, so I made up my own story from what I understood. Please review!  
  
Don't Leave Me Alone  
Ch. 1  
Let me In  
  
The girls' tired figure shivered in the cold wind storm. She pulled her worn red coat closer around her and checked on the baby under it. Tears welled up in her eyes every time she looked at her little girl. If only she were the product of love. She wiped her red eyes and continued down the quiet street. When she came upon a warehouse, she walked into the open room. It was dirty, and stinky, but it was warm and had a roof, so that's where she sat. She looked at her child, touching it's soft cheek. She smiled at her, feeling her heart warm up. She took off her back pack and pulled out the wool baby blanket and small pillow she used for the child at night. She wrapped up the baby and got up again. Carrying her bundle of joy with her, she wandered around the warehouse until she came upon a flight of stairs. Looking up, she could only see a door. Carefully, she climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
In the covered window on the door, she could see her reflection. A tired looking young woman in dirty kakis and scuffed boots, an orange shirt and worn red coat, an orange scarf covering shoulder length black hair, the saddest brown eyes you could ever see, carrying a cute pink little baby. She shook her head and sighed miserably. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be a nineteen year old homeless, jobless mother. When no body came to the door, she tried the knob.  
  
The door opened to a small room with two stands near another door and a few paintings. She Walked to the other door and rang the door bell. Normally, she would have been ashamed of herself to come to some one's door, begging for help, but her baby was sick, and she needed a place to take care of her. She wouldn't let herself go back to the evil people that were supposed to be her parents. Patiently she waited until the door opened. A man with lavender hair and blue eyes opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked in a moody tune.  
  
The girl's face faltered as she said, "Sir, my baby is sick, can we stay here for the night? I have no money, but I swear I'll do anything, Sir, please!"  
  
The man looked from the girl to the baby. "No." He said simply.  
  
"Sir PLEASE!" she began, "look at my baby! She's sick; I need help to take care of her. Please sir, I'll do anything!"  
  
He looked at the child for a while, and then answered, "Fine, just don't bother me and be gone in the morning." He said, turning away from the door, leaving it open so she could come in after him.  
  
The girl smiled and bowed her thanks to the man's back as he walked across the room to the kitchen. "Sir, thank you, you are a truly kind man." She sat on the couch and laid the baby next to her, checking the baby's forehead. The child had a fever coming on. The baby whined and began to cry.  
  
The man winced when he heard the baby crying, 'why did I ever let them stay here?' he thought. The girl fed the baby and changed her clothes, finally the baby fell asleep. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she stood up and looked at the baby. She looked so adorable when she was sleep. She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to the man.  
  
"Umm, Sir, thank you, how can I pay you back?" She asked kindly.  
  
The man looked at her. What did he want? "Can you cook?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Make me dinner." He said.  
  
The girl got up immediately, looking through his cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down at the table eating beef noodles and rice cakes. Although the man tried not to become interested in anyone, he wondered what this young girl and her child were doing homeless. "Where are you from?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter." She answered in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen. "  
"And you have a kid?!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was raped." She answered, ashamed.  
  
"Oh." He looked down, 'I knew I shouldn't have asked.' He thought.  
  
"My parents didn't care. They said I had nothing more to offer and either I got rid of the baby or they would kick me out. I wouldn't deny my child life no matter what, so they let me stay until she was seven months old. Then they kicked me out."  
  
The man looked into his bowl. That sounded like something only a monster would do. His father wouldn't even do that. "I'm sorry. What is your name?" He asked, a little softer.  
  
"Son Pan. The baby's name is Aiko, she's going to be twelve months soon. What's your name?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs Vegeta. I'm the vice president of Capsule Corps. There's an extra room upstairs, you are welcome to use it."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Vegeta."  
  
"Please, call me Trunks."  
  
AN: Thanks for reading, please review! Tell me if you liked it, or not, or whatever! I won't bite! (Hello, I'm on the computer '__^) 


	2. Ch 2: Exhausting Day

AN: Hey sorry to keep every one waiting! I have been so busy with school! Anyway, here we go! Hope you like this! Oh, and no they are not Saiyans in this fic.! Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, but if I win the Lotto, I will! ( ;  
  
CH:2  
Exhausting Day  
  
The morning came with the end of the storm. Trunks smashed the cursed machine which alarmed him from his slumber. He dragged himself out of the room to hear Aiko crying. He blinked a few times and went into the bathroom. Pan rocked Aiko sleepily, yawning and wiping her eyes. The baby's yells subsided as Pan went down the stairs, into the kitchen. She gave the baby some warm milk and shook the old rattle for her. Trunks came to the stairs and watched them in the kitchen from there. A small smile swept across his face. He continued down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
"Good Morning." He said, giving a small smile to Aiko.  
"Good Morning." Pan replied quietly.  
"So, I was thinking about your situation last night and I have decided to help you out." He said, with a smile.  
"R- really?! How?" She asked, excited.  
"Well, for now, I'm going to let you stay in the room upstairs. I'm also going to give you some money so you can get something for you and Aiko. No need to pay me back, so don't even try." He said, taking out his wallet full of Zenie. Pan looked at him, dumbfounded. How could an almost complete stranger just give her money like that?  
"N-no, you don't have to do that!" She said, pushing away the money. Trunks simply looked at her, his right eyebrow slightly raised.  
"Look, I have money to spare, if I didn't give it to you, I'd just be wasting it. Take it. Anyway, I wasn't done yet. I can take you around town and see if there are any open jobs right now?"  
"Thank you, but I will pay you back." She said in a persistent tone.  
"Why do I even bother? Well, you go on and get ready, I've got some business to attend to, so I'll be back by noon." He said, rising and heading out the door. Pan watched from the window as he drove away, then she sat down with Aiko and counted the money. Two thousand Zenie!? A broad smile crossed her face and she jumped up and down, cheering like an idiot. Aiko stared at her mother, laughing and trying to mimic her movements with her chubby little arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Trunks, it's abut time you showed up. What took you so long?" called a young woman with aqua hair form across the room. Trunks grinned, shaking his head. His little sister was always an impatient brat. He was only two minutes late!  
"Well, Bra, some people actually abide by the damn street lights! Where is mom, and what do you want?" He said, handing his coat to the butler.  
"Come on, she's in her office." Bra said, walking out of the living room. Trunks followed, reluctantly, he had a feeling this was going to be bad news.  
As he walked into the office, he saw his mother on the phone with someone. "Okay, Bu buy," she said in a cheery voice, ending the phone call, "Trunks, Bra, sit down." She ordered.  
"Mother is it something about the business?" Asked Trunks, eager to end the meeting.  
"No, but I have a feeling it will help you, my dear." She began, "You remember my old friend, Krillen?"  
"Yes?" he answered, unsure of her motives.  
"Now do you remember his daughter?" she asked, her grin growing.  
"Yes, Marron, what about her?" He asked, getting a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.  
"Well, she's a nice young lady, you guys dated once. Why not give it another try?" She asked, her grin turning into a full on chestier cat smile.  
"Mother, NO." He stated firmly. The first time he had gone out with Marron, he discovered she was an air headed girl obsessed with her image; she was sweet, but dumb. She really gave blondes a bad name.  
"Oh, Trunks, you're almost thirty and you still haven't had a stable relationship!"  
"So sue me! I'm a business man, you know that Mother, I have no time for women." He said, trying to make her see he didn't need a woman.  
"Well, if you don't want to end up some lonely old man who has nothing to do with himself or his money, suit yourself!"  
"Mother, I have friends, you know, and what does money have to do with anything?"  
"Your friends can't keep you company at night, or give you children!"  
"I don't care! I'm fine the way I am!"  
Bra looked back and forth, wondering what all this had to do with her.  
"BRA! HELP ME OUT HERE!" oh, that's why she was there.  
"Trunks, come on, just go out with her one more time, she could have changed." Bra pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.  
"First of all, unless she went to some damn finishing school, I doubt she's changed at all. And secondly, those puppy eyes don't work on me!"  
"Trunks!" Bra and Bulma (mother) whined in unison.  
"I have things to do, goodbye." He declared, leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Aiko, what do you want to buy? Huh?" Pan asked, while smiling at the sweet and oblivious baby. Just then Trunks came into the door, Pan greeted him with a smile. "Well, sir you are back early."  
"Sir? Yeah, well, this meeting didn't take as long as I thought."  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, peeking from beneath her bangs.  
"No... (He trailed off with a sigh)... I- well let's just say some people try to mix their professions with family shit." He said beginning to get angry. Pan quirked an eyebrow and went back to dressing Aiko.  
"So, are you ready?"  
"Yup! Sir-"  
"Trunks."  
"-Trunks, thank you so much for this. It's good people like you that keep this world turning!" She said with a blushing smile.  
"Hehe, well, I wouldn't say that."  
  
The Black Bently flew down the road at a swift 55 mpr. Pan looked back in the seat at Aiko. Then she looked ahead at the passing stop lights.  
"Pan,"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a company that pays a pretty good amount. I would definitely be willing to hire you, but you would have to spend a day with a friend of mine so to show you the ropes. Hey, do you have a job now?"  
"Well, I deliver packages from a restaurant, not very good pay. I only get enough to feed Aiko and I."  
"Are you willing to quit?"  
"Of course! The lady there is so mean!" She said, in a joking manner.  
  
"Well then, we'll work on that for now, you get to shop."  
  
~*~  
"Do you have this in a size 2 Ma'am?" Pan asked the lady at the counter.  
"Oh, yes we do, this particular out fit is a wee bit expensive. The sale rack is over there."  
"But Ma'am, I want this one." The woman looked her up and down, not convinced she could afford something like that.  
"Please chil-"  
"She wants this one. I'm sure you could work that out Miss." Trunks said to the snobby woman, saving Pan from the trouble.  
"Oh, well- um right away."  
"Bitch" Trunks whispered to Pan when the woman walked away. Pan giggled in response as she adjusted Aiko on her back (in one of those baby pouch things.).  
"Here you go Miss." The "lady" said to Pan, handing her the garments on hangers. "The dressing rooms are right over there. Call me if you need anything!"  
  
~*~  
  
'Shopping is so tiring.' Thought Pan at the end of the day. Trunks sat at the table with Aiko, and she stood in the kitchen, cooking him a meal to show her appreciation. 'I wonder what Kira is doing. I just don't believe she didn't help me out it takes this stranger- no this kind man, Trunks to help me out of my rut. He's an angel.'  
Pan set his plate in front of him and he spoke his silent thanks. She gave Aiko a bottle and sat down to her own plate.  
"So Trunks, about this job?" she asked after the meal, trying not to impose.  
"If you don't mind I'll tell you tomorrow, it's been an exhausting day." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
"No, I don't mind at all. I am kinda sleepy, and I think Aiko is too! Haha!" She pointed at Aiko, her bottle lying limp in her asleep hands.  
  
~Goodnight~  
  
AN: Well, guess what I am ending this chapter short; it is 12:00 am and I can barely read anymore! I'll update more soon, hopefully. But I might not until May, when I'm on vacation! 


	3. Ch 3: New Job, New Day

AN: Soo sooo sorry it took me sooo long people!!! Thank you kindly for the reviews and patience!

Disclaimer: Not mine! ( ;

_The night was dark, cold and bitter, snow fell hesitantly. Pan walked along the quiet road, staring at the figurine she had received from Uub. Three little panda bears carved of Cherry wood. She blushed thinking of the sweet kiss she had received from him. She crossed the street, and passed a lantern. She heard a noise and stopped dead in her tracks. Deciding against it, yet still paranoid, she walked again, only faster. Again she heard the noise, but closer. She began to run when she felt something touch her. Suddenly, it was in front of her. He was in front of her, handsome, but scary. He grabbed her, she pulled away, dropping the figurine. She ran the other way, but he got her, he pulled her to the ground, he was on top of her ... _

"NOOO!" She screamed out, tears falling from her eyes. An opening door and heavy footsteps were heard in the background.

"Pan, what's wrong?!" Asked Trunks, hair a mess and only clad in baggy pajama pants. He got to her and stared. Her figure was balled up, face in knees, rocking back and forth. He looked around and relaxed, concluding that there was no danger. Luckily, Aiko was still asleep. He sat down next to Pan and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him, eyes as glossy as a porcelain doll. After locking eyes with him, she jumped into his arms. He was a little shocked, but returned the embrace in hoped of comforting. Tears dripped from her skin to his, and he felt her pain. Although he didn't know, he assumed her distress was over the attack she had endured.

"Pan, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I, I. Trunks..."

He pulled her back, slightly and wiped away her tears. He put the blanket over her shoulders and watched her. She stared at the ground in a trace. "I identified him, they confirmed it, but they never found him. It was a thief already wanted for several crimes, the one called 17." She said quietly and slowly, as if wishing it weren't true. Her eyes shook, tears spilled and she smothered her face in her covered hands. He pulled her to lean on him, and she did.

NEXT MORNING

Pan awoke to the smell of French toast. She sat up and peeked around the corner to see Trunks at the stove, and Aiko happily shaking her arms on the table in her carrying seat. Pan sat down, rubbing her slightly puffy eyes. She looked over at Aiko, and into the baby's icy, yet warm blue eyes, and remembering that part of her child that belonged to the father. As she stared, she recalled the features and physique of the father. And she remembered having a crush on him after seeing him in the news for stealing a car and robbing a bank. She remembered the picture of him and his sly grin, his dark hair and icy blue eyes. She remembered talking about him with her school girlfriends, calling him a bishounen and so forth. But never did she think that the creepy bishounen would rape her and give her a child. She hated him deeply, yet part of her was thankful for the child, and another part fantasized about him every now and then, wondering if things could have been better on another life. She banned that from her conscious, calling it ridiculous and sick. Yet, even now, just thinking gave her pink cheeks.

A plate set in front of her, breaking her out of her daze. She thanked Trunks for the breakfast and ate.

They entered a building, more like a factory. Trunks walked Pan into an off ice and greeted the man at the desk.

"Pan this is Mr. Hayazuku. He is in charge here."

"Hello, sir, nice to meet you."

"Yes, yes. Have a seat. So, you want a job, huh?" Asked the man. He looked to be in his fifties, with a round belly and graying hair.

"Oh, yes sir." She said.

"Alright. Let's see if you will. Trunks, you know what to do." He said, nodding at Trunks.

"Trunks escorted Pan to the factory area and introduced her to a man named Bow. "He will show you the ropes. Pan, if you don't mind, I have to get to work, so, I'll leave you to get acquainted with the machines. Call a cab when you're ready." said Trunks.

"Okay."

AN After Trunks leaves, Bow shows Pan how to use the machines and all that. This is a noodle factory, where they make noodles... Uh, yeah so anyway, she learns everything and accepts the job. Mean while trunks works all day with his annoying sister and mother. ( ; Alright now Pan is in the city with Aiko. End AN

As pan walks down the street she passes by some one who looks at her strangely, but she doesn't notice them. She is busy thinking about her new job.

"Pan!" that some one calls. "Pan!" again. "Pan stop!" the person reached out and grabbed Pan by the shoulder. She turned around.

"Kiyoko?!"

AN Yes it short, but suspenseful! Who is Kiyoko and what does this Kiyoko want? You'll find out on the next chapter of Don't Leave Me Alone!! Reviews please!


	4. Ch 4: Kiyoko, the Sisterly Deciever

AN: Thanx so much for the reviews, you inspired me! And now for that Kiyoko Person!!!!! Oh, and thanks for the website link, blackoujo and, I will put that you referred me!! I'll hopefully be under Cherri- Dragon.

Kiyoko, the Sisterly Deciever

"Kiyoko!" Pan gasped as her eyes reached the woman's eyes.

"Pan, it's been so long since I've seen you! Are you okay?" she cried.

"Do you care?!" she yelled turning her back and beginning to walk away.

"Pan please! You don't understand!"

"No, I understand just fine! You, my own sister turn your back on me when I needed you the most! I bet you were just happy to have mom and dad all to your self!" She yelled, beginning to sob.

"Pan, father made me stay away from you. And I didn't know where you were. Please! Come with me and talk!"

Pan looked at her though glossed eyes. And followed her down the street.

AN This scene is at a coffee shop after Pan tells Kiyoko all about her situation.

"I'm so sorry. I would have been there. But... Papa is dead, and Mama is in the hospital. I would like you to come with me this afternoon to visit her."

"P-Papa is dead? When? How?" Pan asked.

"A few months ago, he got in a car crash."

"Oh..." she replied, thinking of her father. He probably lost his temper and tried to hard to get out of traffic. Yet, she still couldn't believe all the time she spent hating her father and he is dead?

"Pan? Come on, where's Aiko?" Kiyoko asked, smiling. Her bobbed hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Huh? Oh, Mrs. Juli is watching her for me. I should go and get her now." Pan got up and waited for Kiyoko. When she followed, Pan began to walk down the street, still in a trance, a lump bulged in her throat but she swallowed it down. Kiyoko baited a cap and the departed towards Juli's Chinese food.

"Mr. Briefs, just a reminder, you have a dinner meeting with the supervisor of Kimiyoko tonight." Said a voice over the little speaker in Trunk's office. He sat at his desk, going through papers and thinking. He pushed the button on his desk and answered an 'ok'.

'I wonder, Ms. Kiyoko looks a little bit like Pan. I wonder if they are related."

"Mr. Briefs, your mother is on line one." called his secretary through the small speaker again.

"Hello, mom."

"Hi honey, are you ready for the dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes mother, I have the requirements that she needs to make to keep the business open."

"Well, good, but I was thinking that, well, she's pretty, Smart and intelligent. Maybe-"

"Mom, we have been over this countless times. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Oi, okay. Hey, what is this I'm hearing about you keeping a little baby and her mother in your house? Are they homeless?"

"Oh Bra has a big mouth. Mom, do we really have to talk about this?"

"Well, yes. I would like that."

"She came in the middle of the night and her baby was sick, so I let her stay."  
"And how long ago was that?"  
"About five days ago."

"Five days, shouldn't they be out by now?"  
"I gave her a job, I don't want her to leave until she is stable."

"Oh Trunks, you are so foolish, she could be a drug dealer who got knocked up or something. You never know."  
"MOM, please, I have to go now, okay?"

"Wait wait wait! Krillen is going t be coming for a meeting. They want to merge company."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye."

'Gosh, merging with them? What is she thinking?'

Juli's Chinese

"Hello baby, mommy's here!" Pan said to Aiko as she picked her up. Kiyoko watched in awe at how big the child had gotten so fast.

"Here's your Aunty Kiyoko, say hi!" She said, knowing the baby could not yet speak.

"Hi there. Wow you got so big."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kiyoko said. Thinking in the back of her mind how jealous she was of her sister, who always won the hearts of the men that she cared so for.

She hadn't missed her, she had been relishing the company of her father with no other distractions, soaking up all the love the outcast had lost. The only heart she hadn't been able to claim was the one she wanted most, Uub. The successful and handsome now 24 year old doctor who had loved Pan from the day they had first met. How she wanted to break Pan for stealing the only man she ever loved. And this cute baby. Pan was so blessed, and she was not. And now that she knows she is staying with Mr. Briefs, at that dinner tonight, she'd do whatever it takes to get his heart before Miss Majesty did.

They arrived at the hospital at five thirty-one. It was getting dark, and Aiko had fallen asleep. They got on the elevator and went up to the third floor. They walked down the hall and stopped at room E3. Pan walked in after Kiyoko timidly. She was kind of afraid to see her mother again. Confused on the state of their relationship since she left. Kiyoko stood by the bed.

"Mother, are you awake?" she asked.

Slowly, Videl opened her eyes. "Hi honey, I thought you were coming earlier."

"Well, I was but guess who I found." Videl looked up and at Pan. Her eyes widened and glazed over with tears.

"Pan! Oh, my goodness, my baby!" Pan hugged her mother and began to cry. So she did still love her? She handed Aiko to her Grandmother, the baby still sleeping happily.

"Oh, Pan how have you gotten by?" Videl asked.

"I worked at Juli's Chinese food, but I got fired, because I had to take care of Aiko, no one I knew could baby sit. And, and I met a man who is letting me stay with him. He got me a job too! Soon, hopefully I can save enough money to pay him back and get an apartment."

"Really, this must be a very good man. What job did he give you?"

"A job at the noodle factory. I have to wear this coat and head wrap thing, but it's kind of fun."

"Well, that's good, honey." Videl said in a weak voice. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Pan though, worried, not knowing if this happened often. She took Aiko from her, and looked worriedly at Kiyoko. She smiled and shook her head that she was okay. Then she remembered something. Uub. He was her mother's doctor and came to check on her every day about this time.

"Pan, we should get going now, I have a meeting with the President."

"Oh, okay." Pan took one last look at her mother and walked out the door blindly. The she felt herself bumping into something. She looked up already apologizing, and saw that it was Uub. She was now speechless and blushing.

"Pan!?" he asked in surprise. A few steps down the hall, Kiyoko glared jealously.

"Oh my God, it's been so long. How are you?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've b- been better. But I'm good." She said, smiling.

"I'm so glad to see you." He said. Pan looked down at her hands. 'I wonder if he still has feelings for me.' She thought. Then he looked over her shoulder to the cute sleeping baby on her back. "Wow, she had gotten so big. She looks just like you, you know?" He said. She smiled.

"Yeah, when her eyes are closed."

"Hmm. You look good, been taking care of yourself, huh?"

"He he, yeah, I guess." She said blushing.

'Damn her. Mother was happy to see her, now she'll take Uub from me all over again. I have to do something. Even if our relationship is over, I can't stand to see him with her.' Thought Kiyoko.

"Uub, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a dinner to go to at six thirty and I have to get Pan home."

"Oh, you can go on, I'll get her home." He said, knowing her ulterior motives. He saw her pout slightly before speaking.

"Alright. Pan, call me later okay." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Okay, have fun." She said, waving.

As Kiyoko walked away, she thought, 'Oh, don't worry, Pan I will, and I'll make sure of it that you don't add Trunks to your list of stolen hearts.'

AN: well, that's it. What is Pan's evil big sister up to, why is she so jealous? What's gonna happen? You'll see!! (; Thanks again for the reviews! Please review this chapter. When I'm done with the story, I'm going to do a revision. 


	5. Authors Note plz read

**Author's Note:**

**To my loyal readers. I am sooooooooo sorry sorry sorry its been soooooo long! I'm so cheered by all of your reviews, but I'm not going to continue this story. SORRY! On the other hand, I have an account on and I will be reworking this story onto that account. It will be pretty much the same story, just revised. Also, I'll have lots of other stuff on there soon too. **

**Sorry and thank you again to the readers, I didn't really realize that you guys reviewed so much, life has been uber hectic. Anyway, lots of love! And I hope you will look for me on fictionpress! My pen name is Cherri Dragon . Thanks for the inspiration! Love you all!**

**Courtney G.**

**AKA **

**Cherri Dragon**


End file.
